Allí donde solíamos gritar
by kiddo09
Summary: Mio desea seguir adelante, pero los recuerdos son abrumadores, vuelve al lugar donde todo comenzó con la esperanza de dejar atrás esas palabras que en su tiempo nunca pudo decir.


No estaba muerta andaba de parranda jajaja

Después de muchos meses por fin publicare este fic, no voy a decir que es mi mejor fic por que eso lo deciden los lectores pero esta en mi top jajaa  
sufrí mucho escribiéndolo, tuve muchos bloqueos pero al final lo pude terminar.

Quiero agradecerle a mi beta Espitia Winchester y Atsuxhi, por recomendarme al gpo que inspiro este fic y ayudarme cuando mi cerebro estaba seco, gracias chicuelos ;)

Bueno ahora si el fic, espero sus reviews :D

Y la recomendación es que pongan la canción mientras leen, no es necesario si no quieren pero si le agrega ambiente.

_Itálica_- flashback

**K-on no me pertenece y así.**

* * *

**Allí donde solíamos gritar**

* * *

"Y es que el grito siempre vuelve y con nosotros morirá, frío y breve como un verso, escrito en lengua animal."  
-"Allí donde solíamos gritar" Love of Lesbian

* * *

De seguro jamás te imaginaras a donde he vuelto, si ni yo misma me lo creo, pero después de darle tantas vueltas he decidido dejar atrás este pasado que me ata, quiero pasar a la siguiente etapa, siento que estoy estancada en el mismo lugar desde que nos separamos.

Es aquí, el acantilado con sus fríos vientos y fuerte oleaje, el lugar donde solíamos gritar.

"_Es fácil Mio, mira yo comenzaré"_

Solías decirme lo fácil que era, comenzabas y me tentabas a seguir tu práctica animal, al principio no entendía por que lo hacías, conforme pasó el tiempo creí entenderlo, pero ahora pasados 10 años me sigue pareciendo un misterio. Nunca te pude descifrar, esa es la verdad.

Camino a lo largo del acantilado viendo de lejos aquella capilla donde solíamos refugiarnos, los árboles y hasta las bancas de ese pasado que desafortunadamente no volverá.

El viento levanta las hojas secas, llevándoselas consigo, mientras, abro la vieja puerta de la capilla, el tiempo ha pasado por ella, se encuentra en un estado deplorable, aun así no puedo evitar el torbellino de recuerdos que este lugar me trae consigo.

Esta el desvencijado sillón rojo, húmedo por la lluvia que siempre acompaña a esta zona del país, casi puedo vernos sentadas ahí, inocentes niñas jugando con sus instrumentos, soñando con el brillante y lejano futuro.

Yui, Azusa, Mugi… y Ritsu, me pregunto que será de ustedes ahora, nuestros ideales de ser una banda por siempre se marchitaron en cuanto te fuiste. Nuestra amistad duró lo que tenía que durar, siempre me repito eso, aunque a veces vuelve a mi la pregunta, ¿que hubiera sido si…?

Allá voy otra vez, pensando en él hubiera, ¿vez lo que me has hecho Ritsu? En esto me he transformado, patéticamente recordando épocas pasadas, no queriendo vivir el presente.

Pero todo esto cambiará, cerraré el ciclo, por fin lo cerraré, y habrá paz.

Por fin habrá paz.

* * *

.

.

Paso mis dedos por el que alguna vez fue el color que cubrió las paredes, aquí solía resplandecer el sol, ahora solo tonos de grises acompañan la escena.

En aquellos tiempos, las flores crecían sobre las paredes, con sus vibrantes colores nos hacían soñar, en nuestra inocencia vestida de blancos uniformes. Hasta los instrumentos resplandecían invitándonos a tocar canciones que ya no consigo recordar del todo.

Sonrío un poco, es inevitable cada que las recuerdo, eran tiempos muy felices.

"_Mugi-chan quiero más té"_

"_Enseguida Yui-chan"_

"_Yui-sempai no debería tomar más, ya ha bebido suficiente"_

"_Azusa deja de ser tan regañona, a nadie le gustan las mujeres mandonas, ¿verdad Mio?"_

"_¿Que intentas decir con eso Ritsu?"_

"_No por favor, no me pegues Mio"_

… entre mis recuerdos abundaban memorias como esta, siempre nos reuníamos al calor del té acompañado de un buen pastel, las bromas nunca faltaban, casi siempre cortesía de Yui y Ritsu.

Comencé a reír, mi risa retumbaba en el vacío de las frías paredes, haciendo huir a los pájaros de sus nidos. Tome asiento en el viejo sofá, y contemple un poco más la capilla, estaba tan llena de recuerdos, buenos y malos. Prefería recordar los buenos y la mayoría del tiempo era así, pero había veces en que mi cerebro me traicionaba y recordaba lo doloroso que podía ser estar en este lugar.

"_No debes de llorar Mio, sabes bien que no me gusta cuando lo haces, es una muestra de debilidad"_

De pronto ya no me quedaban ganas de reír, me levante del sillón, parecía que este lugar quería ahuyentarme con los malos recuerdos, y entonces la vi, estaba por salir cuando note la corroída mesa perdida entre la basura. Me acerque y la toque débilmente con mis dedos, me trasmitió a un recuerdo el cual guardaba con mucho cariño, era de lo más preciado que tenía, de las buenas memorias que me dejaste…

"_Mira lo que me encontré en mi casa"_

_Sacaste prontamente de tu bolsillo una navaja que se veía había tenido mejores días, lucía vieja y poco filosa. Aunque eso no impidió que un escalofrió de pánico recorriera mi espalda. _

"_¿Una navaja? ¿Y pa-para que quieres eso Ritsu?"_

_Quería evitar que vieras mi miedo, pero las palabras me fallaron, horriblemente._

"_No te asustes Mio, solo jugaré con ella un rato, además ni filo tiene"_

_Para probarme que lo que decía era cierto paso la navaja a través de su palma, para mi fortuna no sucedió nada, en verdad no tenía filo. Libere la respiración que no sabía había estado sosteniendo en un suspiro._

"_Pero ¿jugar con ella? ¿Que puedes hacer con una navaja sin filo?" _

_Me miraste como si yo fuera una niña a la cual se le debían de explicar las cosas de manera simple para que lo entendiera, después sonreíste, con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, esa sonrisa siempre significaba algo bueno, era una lástima que no sonrieras así más a menudo._

_Sin dejar de sonreír, caminaste a la mesa que usábamos para tomar el té, tomaste el mango de tu nuevo juguete y comenzaste a garabatear sobre la mesa. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de donde te encontrabas así que no pude ver bien lo que escribiste, hasta que me hiciste señas para que me acercara._

_Curiosa me acerque, tomaste mi mano para que me parara junto a ti, y observe lo que habías escrito. No era nada del otro mundo, solo dos letras entrelazadas, que después reconocí como nuestras iniciales._

_Te mire boquiabierta, quise decir algo pero las palabras no salieron, mi garganta se cerró impidiendo que hablara. Solo continuaste sonriendo, apretaste mi mano y con tu mano libre guardaste la navaja._

"_Creo que fue el mejor uso que le pude dar a esta chatarra, ¿no lo crees? Al menos así tendremos alguna prueba de que existimos aquí, al menos por un tiempo"_

_Una vez más me sonreíste, soltaste mi mano y saliste de la capilla, dejándome ahí para admirar tu trabajo. Pase mis dedos despacio por las nuevas marcas, esas iniciales unidas que me daban esperanzas, mire hacia la puerta entre abierta y te seguí, haciendo poco por evitar la sonrisa que se asomaba por mi boca._

… No cabe duda que éramos unas niñas, niñas que jugaron a ser adultos, pero en su momento me hizo tan feliz, aun ahora lo hace. Para mi había sido una prueba irrefutable de que te importaba, me dio la falsa idea que conmigo podrías ser diferente, que conmigo alcanzarías la paz que tanto buscabas gritando en el acantilado.

Pero yo era justo lo que odiabas, un punto medio entre la fragilidad y el salvajismo.

Como aquella vez pase mis dedos por la fría madera, la marca aunque dañada por el tiempo y la humedad, persistía.

Sonreí sintiéndome un poco mejor y caminé hacia afuera, el viento había dejado de soplar, pero sabía que esta calma duraría poco, este lugar siempre me había parecido caótico, la calma nunca reinaba o al menos así me lo parecía.

Con cuidado camine por los escalones que llevaban a una antigua fuente, las bancas se mantenían en pie, lo cual no me sorprendió ya que eran de mármol, pase entre ellas, paseándome entre los sitios que solíamos frecuentar, sentía que esto me ayudaría a olvidarte por completo cuando llegará el momento.

Pero ¿como olvidar algo que tienes tan arraigado?, incluso cuando todo comenzó sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, incluso Mugi trato de advertirme, quise seguir sus consejos pero Ritsu me arrastró con ella, me hundió en un pantano tan profundo que aun ahora sigo sin conocer el fondo.

"_Mio-chan, ¿te puedo dar un consejo?"_

"_Claro que si Mugi, pero ¿sobre que?"_

"_Creo que lo sabes bien Mio-chan, Ritsu esconde algo, no se si las demás lo habrán notado pero yo me he dado cuenta, hay algo obscuro en ella"_

"_Mugi…"_

"_Solo quiero que tengas cuidado, es todo, nadie de nosotros es realmente cercana a ella ni siquiera tu, a pesar de ser nuestra amiga, sé que guarda algo, y eso es lo que impide que nos acerquemos, así que Mio-chan solo te pido que no dejes que eso te envuelva, no vaya ser que después no puedas salir"_

Que razón tenías Mugi, entre en una espiral de la que nunca pude salir, continúe girando en ella por 10 años, pero es hora de ponerle fin.

Me encamino hacia el acantilado, donde empezó todo, y donde planeo terminarlo, con renovada decisión, solo debo subir la escalera, caminar el sendero y llegar al filo.

Y gritar, gritar como nunca antes lo hice.

Subo los viejos peldaños y los recuerdos se agolpan en mi cerebro, deteniendo mi andar como si fueran pesas en mis pies.

"_Mio, me tengo que ir, voy a mudarme"_

"_Si quieres liberarte, debes gritar, solo el grito nos salvará"_

"_Mio, esto te hundirá y me hundirá así que no sigas insistiendo con lo mismo"_

Parecía que cada escalón activaba algún recuerdo, ninguno grato, pero no me podía detener, aunque mi visión estuviera borrosa por las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de mis ojos, debía continuar.

Siempre me repetías que nos hundiríamos si continuábamos, aun así no hacías nada por evitarlo, yo no podía, yo te quería aunque fuera de esa manera tan pobre y destructiva. Te quería a mi lado, aunque tu cariño fuera a cuenta gotas, aunque me lastimaras con tus palabras, aun así te quería, te amaba.

Que masoquista había sido, sigo siendo más bien, por que tu eras ese tipo de persona, que te daba razones para quererla pero también para odiarla. Nunca me permitiste acercarme a ti, sé que me alejabas con tu brusquedad, lastimándome en el proceso, tal vez no físicamente pero daño al fin y al cabo.

Me dejaste caer en lo más bajo, que me conformara con lo poco que estabas dispuesta a darme, una caricia, un beso. Cada vez que gritaba en el acantilado, en mi interior deseaba que me amaras, que me tocaras.  
Y cuando lo hacías era como subir al cielo, pero pronto caía al infierno, sabiendo que para ti no significaba nada, siendo que para mí lo era todo.

¿Que era yo para ti Ritsu? Siempre me lo he preguntado, ¿una amiga?, ¿confidente?, ¿la chica con la que te acostabas?, ¿la chica con la que gritabas al filo de un escarpado?

Tenía tantas preguntas sin contestar, a esas le podía agregar ¿Por qué gritabas?, ¿Qué era lo que escondías?, ¿me quisiste alguna vez? ¿Aunque fuera solo un poco?, ¿Por qué nunca me dejaste acercarme a ti, a tu verdadero yo?

Y aquí estoy, lista para dejar esas dudas atrás, ya no me preguntare más, adiós al "y si…", me despediré de la duda ¿Qué fuimos?, ya no importaran más, empezaré desde cero, sin recuerdos que me impidan continuar con mi vida.

Le diré adiós a todo lo que me recuerde a ti.

"_Ritsu, ¿que somos?"_

"_¿Como que? ¿Que somos Mio?, somos amigas"_

_Reíste un poco mientras volvías a acomodarte en la hierba, pusiste tus brazos bajo tu cabeza y cerraste los ojos, al mismo tiempo el viento hacia ondear tu cabello, en esta fría tarde de septiembre, junto al acantilado que siempre terminaba por escucharnos aullar._

"_Pero que hay de… tu sabes… lo que ha pasado…"_

_Tenía tanta pena, la voz apenas y me salió, pero debía preguntar, la duda no me tenía tranquila._

_Vi como lentamente abriste tus ojos y te sentaste, mientras te observaba me abrace de mis piernas, como si estas fueran un escudo, temiendo tu respuesta._

_La seriedad en tu rostro cambio en un instante, incluso el tono alegre de tu voz cuando empezaste a hablar me sorprendió._

"_Pues somos… ¿como se le dice? Amigas con derechos o algo así, free, el nombre que le quieras poner Mio"_

_No sé que esperaba oír de ti, pero me decepcione, deseaba una respuesta diferente._

"_Entonces, tu y yo… solo somos eso"_

_Lo dije casi para mi, esta vez deje de verte, de pronto mis manos eran más interesantes._

"_Si Mio, solo somos eso, no sé que es lo que querías escuchar pero si es amor lo que estas buscando en mi no lo encontraras, no me gusta sentirme atada, ya deberías saberlo."_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que escucharme? Estaba segura de que todo se había ido a la mierda, incluso tu tono había cambiado, ya no era una broma, sabía que hablabas en serio._

"_No me gustan las relaciones donde me tengo que involucrar mucho, y nos la pasamos mejor así, ¿no lo crees?"_

_No respondí, no tenía ya nada que decir, mire el acantilado, sintiendo el deseo de gritar, de liberarme de todo, no quería sentir esta tristeza, yo no pedí sentirme así._

"_¿Hoy no vamos a gritar?"_

_Seguía viendo hacia el acantilado, pero vi por el rabillo de mi ojo que me viste con sorpresa._

"_Tal vez deberíamos"_

_Te paraste y caminaste al acantilado, te seguí de cerca, y cuando llegamos al filo empezaste por mí, solo para mí._

Las lágrimas me recorrían la cara, ya no podía detenerlas, ¿es que acaso no te dabas cuenta del daño que me hacías?

Siempre desee que me vieras, que me quisieras, cuando me dejabas siempre albergaba la esperanza de que voltearas, con una mirada que reflejara lo que sentías por mí, pero en vez de eso siempre veía tu espalda alejarse.

Aún hoy, todo lo relacionado contigo se escapa de mi control, la única respuesta es gritar…

"¡RITSU, decías que me hundiría y te hundiría, que el grito era la única respuesta, pues bien aquí me tienes, he vuelto, para gritar todo lo que no dije en su momento, necesito respuestas, necesito paz!

Dime ¿alguna vez te preguntaste porque gritaba?, era por ti, por que te amaba, te amo, aun después del tiempo que ha pasado, pero ya no puedo seguir así, voy a empezar de nuevo.

Voy a olvidarte me oyes, junto con este amor enfermizo que me dejaste"

Al fin lo podía gritar, al fin podría descansar de este peso.

Estaba recuperando el aire, cuando oí el eco de mi propio grito sonar en el aire. Esa paz que tanto ansiaba al fin llegaba a mí, poco a poco liberándome de las ataduras que yo misma me había creado.

Contemple el mar, golpeando con toda su fuerza la dura piedra, y por primera vez no me pareció caótico, ahora resultaba pacifico, tranquilizante incluso.

Ni el atronador sonido del oleaje consiguió apagar el eco de mi voz que aún retumbaba en el aire. Inspire el fresco aire una vez más, cerré mis ojos y deje que el sonido alejara mis penas.

"Todavía se escucha el eco, es que el grito siempre vuelve, ¿no te lo dije? "

Voltee sobre mi hombro y la vi, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por ella, con esos ojos miel que nunca fallaban en derretirme. Tu mirada seguía siendo salvaje y la sonrisa de medio lado adornaba tus facciones, inevitablemente sentí el deseo de correr hacia ti, de abrazarte, pero no podía, parecía que mi cuerpo no me obedecería, no podía creer que estuvieras ahí y me habías escuchado, por fin, después de 10 años.

"Yo era la que siempre empezaba, dime ¿ha sido difícil?"

Te miré, perpleja, me sentí abrumada, confundida, mi cabeza estaba apunto de explotar.

"Dime Mio, ¿aun quieres saber porque gritaba?"

Pasaste a mi lado todavía con la sonrisa en tus labios, llegaste al borde del acantilado y comenzaste…

El viento soplo y elevó mi cabello, ondeo tu chaqueta de piel y se llevo consigo las hojas secas que restaban en el suelo, aquí, en el lugar donde solíamos gritar.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Palabrería de la autora:**espero que les halla gustado y que se identificaran. Después de todo, todos alguna vez hemos tenido un amor no correspondido o "enfermo", ahh esas relaciones destructivas.

Y no, fiel a mi estilo lo dejare así y no haré una continuación jajaa bien cruel, pero así cada quien se queda con el final que le imagine y la verdad se me hace más padre así.

Bueno raza gracias por leer, y espero volver pronto :D


End file.
